The Butterfly and The Strawhat Swordsman
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Fem!Harry. She was in the OP world since she was four. Now as co-captain of the strawhats and engaged to the swordsman, she's sucked back to Hogwarts with the crew. Question is, will Zoro and Luffy loose her? Or will she survive a war and return to them in the end? Pairings inside.


_**Stars Fem!Harry as Monkey D. Cho!**_

_**Warnings:**__** Violence, mentions of sex(very vague), slightly insane scenes, pregnant people, non descriptive battles, dimension travel, crossover. I didn't really bash Ron, but he doesn't have a major part. It's mostly that he just can't get over Hermione.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairings: ZoroXFem!Harry(Cho), LuffyXNami, SanjiXRobin, UssopXHermione, vague LunaXNeville**_

_**R & R!**_

She chuckled, sweat dropping as she watched Luffy being chased around by Sanji as Zoro kept lifting weights.

She'd washed up on a beach on the Grand Line when she was a child, only four. She couldn't remember anything before then other than a huge bulky figure that hurt her. Shanks had found her and took her with him on his travels back to East Blue. She was seven, the same age as Luffy when Shanks had came to Luffy's home island. Luffy and Ace had immediately started calling her little sister and she became the third sibling. She went from Potter Lina to Monkey D. Cho- future pirate.

To this day, she still laughed when Luffy denied crying like a baby when Ace left them- then again, she cried herself asleep too. But she'd gone with Luffy to be a pirate. Now that had been an interesting journey. First off, the found Roronoa Zoro a swordsman who used a three sword style. Then came Nami, the navigator, and then Ussop the sniper. They had Sanji now too, the cook and finally Chopper their doctor. And the latest edition was Robin, a history expert, but a deadly woman too.

Cho didn't have much of her original home, where ever that was. All she had was the silver heart shaped locket she never took off. Inside on one side was a picture of her assumed parents holding her. One was a bright red haired woman- not ginger, a true red head- with brilliant green eyes, and her father had short messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes behind round glasses. On the other side were two men holding her. On had shaggy black hair to his shoulders and soft silver-slate colored eyes. The other man had long brown hair in a short tail and bright amber eyes, a scar on his face.

Cho herself had gotten her mother's figure and her brilliant green eyes, it was apparent she'd got the black hair from her father. Said hair was to her thighs freely, a mess of locks that were surprisingly soft and untangled. Her skin was dark colored from years in the sun, and she wasn't all that short at 5"7. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans short shorts and a plain sea green bikini top, finished with a pair of brown sandals that wound up to her knees. Of course, through the belt loops of the shorts was a dark green bandana turned sash. Ace would probably throw a fit when they saw him(whenever they did) that she'd hooked up with a 'player-marimo' as Sanji had put it.

Nami suddenly cursed, grabbing everyone's attention. "Shit! What the hell is that?" She demanded, pointing straight ahead.

Everyone turned, staring at the strange looking vortex like portal that had appeared out of no where before the Merry. There wasn't going to be anytime to stop, go around or turn. Cho felt something familiar about it, but ignored it and picked up the frightened form of Chopper, cuddling his furry body to her.

Luffy turned to her, a bit excited and a whole lot worried. "Cho, isn't that what Shanks described you came out of?" He asked.

All eyes landed on her as she nodded a bit. They already knew that story though, but were still surprised. "Yea, I sort of remember it too…"

Albus Dumbledore both hoped this did work, and hoped it didn't. The spell should bring Lina Potter to Hogwarts but part of him didn't want that. He didn't really want to drag a probably unsuspecting teen into a war she probably, at this point, had nothing to do with. He really hated to drag her from another dimension but she was sorely needed, and he promised himself he'd find a way to send her back to only seconds after he brought her here, so she wouldn't really miss anything. He wasn't going to force her to stay here.

He glanced out the window and nearly choked on his lemon drop. How did a ship with a pirate flag get onto the black lake? Unless…yes, the figure on the boat looked exactly like an older version of his pseudo granddaughter. But why was she a pirate?

"_Nanni? Where are we?_" Sanji asked, looking around, muscles wound tight.

"_Beats me. I've never seen or heard of a place like this. Even the palace at Arabasta didn't look like this._" Nami muttered, "_It's really old looking… an undiscovered island maybe?_"

"_Oh, I think it's discovered, look!_" Ussop announced, pointing up a hill to see a bunch of kids and teens in uniforms. "_Newly styled Marine recruits?_"

"_Couldn't be. Marines don't have academies, and those look like school uniforms like the schools on some of the islands._" Zoro said skeptically. "_But how did we get to one of them?_"

"_I doubt we're in the same dimension._" Robin said. "_It was like in one of those movies going through that tunnel of lights. We're either back in time or in another dimension of something._" She explained coolly.

"My name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." It was a man dressed in a…dress? A purple dress. He had a long silver beard and blue eyes with half moon spectacles perched on his nose.

Luffy glance as his sister. "_Isn't that what you used to speak in? Didn't Ben say it was English?_"

"_Yea…_" She cleared her throat. "I'm Cho D. Monkey. Perhaps you can tell me where we are?" She asked politely, fluent in the language Ben and Shanks had helped her learn better, she had only a small accent. She and Robin- sometimes Luffy- had started teaching the others, but they hadn't gotten the hang of it yet.

"_Your in Scotland._" The man answered in Japanese. "_Do forgive me, I had to bring you here. Would you and your…crew… allow me on board to speak a bit more closer?_" Dumbledore asked.

Luffy nodded, "_Go ahead._"

After the man was on board, Ussop gave him a chair to sit on. He was old enough he looked like he needed it. "_Now what's this all about?_" Zoro said, scowling and laying a hand on one of his katana.

"_Thirteen years ago, the one I called granddaughter, her magic lashed out and she vanished from this dimension. You see, her parents were murdered, and I left her with her maternal aunt. That was a mistake, and she was abused. I found out too late, after she was already missing. Her name was Potter Lina. I found out where she'd gone too, and would have let you be but…Lina is the only one who can save the Magic community here…_"

Cho frowned, sharing a look with her brother and captain. "_That would be me, but I don't use that name anymore. Introductions would be great right now, I suppose?_" The old man nodded and she began to gesture to each person. "_This is my brother and co-captain Monkey D. Luffy, that's Nami our navigator, Zoro our swordsman and first mate, as well as my fiance. That's Robin, our historian and Ussop, our sniper. And this is Sanji our cook and Chopper our doctor. We are the Strawhat Pirates._"

"_Sou ka._"

Luffy held up a hand to stop him. "_Sanji, go get lunch started, Zoro, pack up your equipment, Nami, Robin, Chopper Ussop…_"

"_Right, privacy, got it._" Nami answered, turning to go inside with the rest.

"Ok, so how about you give us a run down of exactly what you want." Luffy said, pulling up two barrels for him and his sister to sit on.

"A few months before you were born, a prophecy was released into my knowledge. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him and lived…And they will vanish, returning with those of power unknown to our kind…And the one with born as the seventh month dies will defeat those that others could not…' You and your parents went into hiding shortly after. The Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, murdered your parents and tried to do the same to you. It backfired however and you were the soul survivor.

As I said before, I would have let you be, but the Magic community is weak, we're loosing. If you don't wish to stay, I will send you back…But Lin- Cho, I'm begging you to stay, all of you. We need you badly, or the children watching us as we speak will be enslaved or killed. If you stay, if you help us when this is over I will send you back to mere seconds after I brought you here, you won't miss anything."

Cho took a breathe, looking at Luffy. "Look, Dumbledore-san, give us a little privacy to explain and speak to the rest of our _Nakama_, then we'll tell you what we'll do." Luffy said calmly.

"Of course. Take these, however. They'll allow your crew to speak this language." He tossed a couple bracelets to them and left, ordering students back to class.

"Sounds like Arabasta." Nami announced one they had the bracelets on.

"It does…" Luffy wondered for a minute how Vivi was doing, but expelled the thought.

"So what do we do? Do we help or go back?" Ussop asked, "I don't really wanna help…" A few eyes rolled as the inner coward showing through. Ussop could be counted on, but he would always hate talking about fighting.

"That's up to Cho. This is her decision." Robin said coolly. "Don't you think? It's her home dimension."

"Robin-chan! Your so cool!" Sanji said cheerily, hearts in his eyes before he returned to seriousness. "But she does have a point, it is Cho's choice."

Cho chewed on her bottom lip, eyes downcast, fingers messing with a lock of hair. "I…think we ought to help. I mean, I don't like the thought of kids being killed or hurt you know. I mean, and in that prophecy he was obviously talking about us."

Zoro gripped her hand tightly before letting go, "Then we help, right?"

The crew grinned, "Right!"

Dumbledore stood, and the hall full of people quieted. "Students! I'm sure your all wondering about the ship that appeared in the lake today." He nearly grinned when a serious of nods answered him. "We have new students enrolling in our wonderful school. Now, I will tell you only one of them has our day to day magic, and most of the others are a different sort of magic users. I believe they can introduce themselves, and then they will be sorted." He reseated himself as the group entered. He wasn't making them wear the uniform after Zoro amusingly protested to wearing a dress, the others agreeing. He had started to protest the bikini top Cho had been wearing, but had shrugged it off, seeing as she didn't seem to be affected by the cold, and several of the female students wore them when the temperature was good for swimming.

He gave an amused smile behind his beard as everyone stared at them for their strange clothes and the weapons on their person- well, on Zoro and Ussop, the others had them hidden somewhere on their bodies.

"Captain of the Strawhats Luffy D. Monkey, this is my sister and Co-Captain Cho D. Monkey." Luffy announced boisterously. Dumbledore had already decided most of them were bipolar- hyper one moment and deadly serious the next.

"Zoro Roronoa, first mate and swordsman."

"Nami, the navigator."

"Robin the historian."

"Ussop! The bravest sniper around!"

"Sanji. I'm the cook."

"I'm Chopper, the doctor!" He shyly greeted, ignoring the gaping students that he'd spoken. He couldn't exactly help eating a fruit that made him humanoid.

Minerva pulled out the hat, having already met the crew- he'd had all the teachers meet them already- and doing a role call. She called them out in order, and unsurprisingly all of them were sorted into Gryffindor after Luffy and Cho were. Albus swore he heard the hat grumble about threats. Nakama indeed.

"Your really pirates?" A girl, they'd learned her name was Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Know-It-All. Seemed she was the only one brave enough to actually come to their corner of the common room where they'd gathered, everyone leaving them well enough alone. They weren't sleeping up here, but Albus did ask them to be somewhat social.

Cho looked up as Zoro opened his mouth, foot ramming down on his boot covered on before he could be rude. "Well, you see the weapons, you saw the ship. What do you think, Granger-san?"

She put her hands on her hips, "But pirates, with ships like that, haven't been around for centuries!"

Luffy grinned, "It's a great ship isn't it! The Merry is very merry!" Everyone but Ussop sweat dropped as Ussop nodded and agreed.

Hermione looked curious. "Well..."

Nami smiled in amusement, "Are you wanting to hear about what we do?"

Hermione looked sheepish, "Well…yeah…"

"Then have a seat, Hermione-san! We don't mind sharing." Robin said kindly.

Hermione nodded, smiling in turn and sitting down next to Ussop. "So, how come you don't wear the uniforms? I mean no offense or anything, but a bikini…" She flushed.

Cho laughed, "Well, actually where we're from, this is more decent than a lot of other girls." She answered, leaning backwards as Zoro settled his head on hers.

"Really?"

"Oh yea. We met this one woman…who boy, she didn't even wear a top! Had Sanji drooling and following her around like a puppy!" Ussop crowed.

"You were too, Ussop." Nami deadpanned. Ussop lowered his head with a bright blush.

"So, where are you from?"

"Well, another dimension. It's mostly islands and open sea. There are a lot of pirates and marines." Nami answered.

"What? Inter dimension travel…then how…Headmaster. I'm so breaking into his office and stealing his notes." Hermione muttered.

"Hermione! Where are you?" It was a red head.

"Oh. Ronald. Go bother someone else, I'm busy!" Hermione said, waving him off in annoyance.

"But, Mione-" She through a book at him, decking him in the head with it. "No! I don't feel like dealing with you, pervert!" She growled. A red haired girl shook her head with a sigh, dragging the male off. "Thanks Ginny."

"No problem, Book-girl. I swear, when I tell Mum and the twins you haven't left her alone Ronald Billius Weasley-" Ginny's voice faded with it's rant as they left through the portrait hole.

Hermione rubbed the back of her head, "Ah, sorry. He's my ex, won't leave me be." Her eyes landed on Usspo's gun and they sparkled, "Oh Merlin is that a sniper rifle? My Pa has on of those, their really accurate!"

Nami sweat dropped, realizing that was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship on way or another. Ussop was already smitten, that was the first girl that loved guns as much he. Hearing a snore, she turned and smiled softly. Zoro was asleep, his head laid on Cho's whose head was on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist as Luffy snored with his head in Cho's lap. She and Robin shared a giggle before standing.

Robin materialized hands that lifted Zoro up and she started out the portrait hole. Nami lifted Cho- the lighter of the three- and situated her on her back. "Ussop! Grab Luffy will ya? You can talk to Hermione-chan later!"

"Gotcha!" Ussop turned back to Hermione with a grin. "You don't have classes tomorrow do you? You can come down to the ship, I've got a lot more you can check out."

"I'll be there!" She answered animatedly.

Neville poked her in the head once they were gone. "Someone's got a Like-At-First-Sight crush~." He teased.

She flushed, "Oh, go snog Luna!" She retorted, retreating upstairs.

A month later had a routine set up. Hermione was always with them, seeing as they had every class with her, and Luffy was debating whether or not to ask her to join the Nakama. If she did, it meant she'd go back with them, which was plausible with the goo-goo eyes Ussop and Hermione herself gave each other when they thought no one was looking.

They'd already fought with Voldemort a few times, and the in the last, Sanji almost didn't make it back. Had it not been for Sirius, he wouldn't have.

Sirius and Remus. Now that had been interesting…

Flashback

_The Great Halls doors burst open, two men rushing forwards before making a bee line for Cho. "LINA!" They both shouted loudly._

_Zoro was up in an instant, standing before his fiance with a sword at each other their throats. Luffy and Cho were turned around, one with a piece of meet hanging from his mouth and the other about to take a bite of an apple._

_Cho sat the apple down, "I don't go by that name anymore, Mr.'s…"_

"_Sirius Black, and that's Remus Lupin…your godfathers." The black haired one announced._

_She squinted before blinking, pulling out the locket and popping it open. It was definitely them, if a decade or nearly two older. "Pads? Moony?" She asked, standing up and putting a hand on Zoro's shoulder, the touch getting him to sheathe his katana and allow her around him._

End Flashback

That had ended with her braining Sirius with a ceramic dish when he demanded she take back her old name and move in with him and forget being a pirate. She hadn't spoken to him for a week until he got it through his head that to her, Potter Lina didn't exist anymore, but she'd still care for him. She was a pirate, and he'd had to get over it. After that had been a round of story telling and catching up, as well as both of them threatening Zoro if he didn't properly care for their little Prongslet. Zoro had roared in laughter and agreed, both sharing a look. Zoro was perfectly aware that his lover could handle herself just fine.

Dumbledore watched her. Cho stood with her back to him, hands interlaced behind her as she stared out of his office window and down at the ship. It was snowing, and her Nakama were out playing in the snow as they kept the Merry from icing over.

"Send them back." She stated, posture revealing how upset she was.

Albus felt tired, "Abandoning your Nakama?"

She whirled around to face him, fury and pain etched into her features. "No! No I would never abandon my Nakama!" She said heatedly, "Do you know how much it hurts to even ask this?" SHe shook her head and turned back to the window, palm settling on the cool glass. "Send them back…because I know one of Voldemort's plans." She allowed her eyes to soften in sorrow as they landed on Zoro and Luffy, wrestling in a patch of white ice. "He'll hurt my Nakama…and I can't chance that. Sanji almost didn't come back…I-"

"I'll do it tonight, while they sleep. Sneak all your things out, and into the same dorm as Miss Granger." Albus wished he could just send her with them, instead of make her do this. He wished she didn't have to nod and continue to stare out he window longingly.

Hermione Granger held tightly to the girl in her arms, the sobbing mess that was so unusual for the normally upbeat teen. She would definitely rip Voldemort apart for making Cho make such a difficult decision.

Zoro woke up to an empty bed and Nami's shout of disbelief. "We- We're back on the Grand Line!"

He went outside, thinking Cho would be there but she wasn't. Instead, Luffy was looking down at a barrel and reading a piece of parchment in his hands. He passed it to Zoro wordlessly.

"'_My Nakama-_

_By now your probably wondering where I am. Well, I'm still at Hogwarts._

_When Sanji nearly didn't make it, I realized something. It didn't matter how many we took down, there were always more, and you guys were more susceptible to what they could do to you with a flick of a wand._

_And then I saw into Voldemort's mind…he would have gotten you, would have slaughtered all of you. There was no way to prevent that, not that I nor Luna could see without doing this. I asked Albus to send you back, just moments after we left._

_I'm not abandoning any of you, you're my family, my Nakama!'_" He paused, looking up and stopping his reading out loud, the rest was private, and the others understood as they set about doing other things as h allowed his body to lean against a rail.

'_Zoro, as I'm sure you've noticed, my engagement ring, the one you so cleverly stole for me, is on the barrel on of you found this on._

_There…there isn't a guarantee I'll survive this…Luna helped be predict something though. There are two ways this entire thing could go: One, I survive and return to you in three years. Two…I die. This is…this is just encase I don't make it, it's a piece of me to remember me by, ne? I still have your old bandana, ha, I'll never let that thing go._

_I love you…I love you so damn much._

_- I hope to see you in three years, Monkey D. Cho.'_

Zoro crumpled the letter in his hands, gripping the ring on it's silver chain and dropping the parchment, storming up into the crows nest. Here, no one would see him cry, at least no one he was ashamed to see him. Luffy joined him a little while later.

She watched his body fall, her red eyes with her slit pupils following the limp bag of flesh. To think her power of water was because she was a half demon. It amused her a bit in hindsight.

Sounds of fighting ceased, everyone staring at her as she threw her head back and unleashed a terrifying unhinged cackle. It was over! It was finally over!

Hermione couldn't help but join, and neither could Luna. After all of their suffering, the loss of those they loved…Tom Riddle was finally dead! Fighting resumed, and the three were smiling as they began to cut down the enemy once more.

Dumbledore smiled broadly, watching Neville, Ginny and Luna hug the two girls tightly. "Well, good luck to you!" Luna cheered. "And you too, little Ace!" She said to the gurgling two and a half year old child. That had been one hell of a surprise. Luna had seen Cho's eldest brother die just after she got out of childbirth. She'd immediately named her new son Roronoa Ace.

Ace had the same green hair as his father, and his mothers green eyes.

Hermione smiled softly, "We're ready Albus…send us home." She no longer had a family, and she longed to see Ussop again. One month had been all she needed to fall for him. That same month was the month they'd learned Cho was three months along. Ace had been born on June 1st.

Albus smiled sadly. He wondered how big of a shock it would be when they return, about how battered they were. He angled the spell onto Monkey D. Luffy and let the magic do it's own work.

Luffy looked up, watching his Nakama stand and grab their weapons as a bright light in the shape of a human sized orb appeared in the center of the deck of the _Thousand Sunny._

What it left behind had a gasp escaping all but two of his crew. "…Cho…?"

Both his sister and Hermione-chan looked much different.

Cho had a different bikini top on, this one black. A pair of black leather pants with a white belt, and a pair of black high heels on her feet. Her hair was short at her shoulders. Scars covered her on the skin they could see. Bite marks on her torso, slash marks from knives, rope marks and what looked like a few chemical burns. In her arms was a little boy with green hair and eyes, a pair of black shorts and a white shirt, a green bandana tied around his neck as he clung to Cho.

Hermione had gone from pale to exceedingly tan, her hair cut into a short spiky bob. She was dressed in an outfit that left little to the imagination with a pale blue tube top that stopped just under her breasts and a pair of black cargo pants and tan sandals. Scars covered her as much as Cho, though she had more slashing scars.

Cho bit her lips, looking at them all, "Yea…yea it's me." She swallowed thickly, "Told you, I'd be back in three years didn't I?"

It was silent for a moment before Zoro rushed forward, caging her and the child in his arms and burrowing his face into her hair. The child frowned, "Mama? This Papa?" It tired.

Zoro pulled back and looked down as Cho laughed shakily, tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes, Ace, that's your Papa." She answered. She spotted Ussop and Hermione but ignored them in favor of her brother as he stepped up and hugged her, pulling back as well and looking at her son.

"Ace?" He questioned.

"Luna saw Ace-nii…I was just out of labor, decided to name him after my nii-chan." She answered. "I…I found out a few days after I'd sent you all back here…" She looked away, giving the child to Nami who took him so the three could have a semi-private moment. "Gods I'm sorry! I never- never wanted to separate from you,, but I was so scared I'd loose you…I was hysteric when I found out I was pregnant, I mean me? Monkey D. Cho, the Bloody Butterfly a mother? And in the middle of a war I wondered if I should send him to you, or abortion or adoption…I was going to send him here but the moment I looked at him…" She choked clutching at their shirts as they dragged her forwards and hugged her between them tightly. Luffy caught Zoro's eye and nodded. Right now this was Zoro and Cho. He'd talk to his sister later.

Zoro tucked her head under his chin, stroking her much shorter hair. "It's ok, Cho…Sh, it's ok, none of us were angry with you, I promise."

She calmed after a few minutes. "Roronoa." She muttered into his chest, "His full name. It's Roronoa Zoro Ace."

He chuckled, watching Nami- who was now Monkey D. Nami- and Robin who'd gotten hitched with Sanji, coo and smile at the child- his child- as the green haired baby laughed and clapped. He had a son…he'd wanted one, but known that at the time, fighting to become the Pirate King's Crew(something they'd accomplished a few months ago) and fighting Marines and other Pirates that often that it wasn't the ideal environment for a baby. Yet Cho had given him a son in the middle of a war…

Zoro leaned back, staring down at his fiance as she laid against his chest, eye periodically landing on the crib near the foot of the bed, bolted into place, to see the sleeping faces of them both. He could say he was happy now, truly happy. His crew was happy, his soon-to-be wife was back in his arms and happy, and he had a son who was the perfect mixture of both himself and Cho with a tad bit of Luffy and Ace Sr showing though.

With those thoughts in mind, he went to sleep peacefully, no nightmares about battles of the past or worries that his lover was dead or dying at the hands of some snake freak.


End file.
